Destined
by ShatterMyHeart710
Summary: All Selena ever wanted to do was to find Lia, & live in Narnia again. All Peter wanted was to get out of the arranged marriage. All Lia ever wanted was a happily ever after. All Edmund wanted was to get rid of the girl that irritated him & get rid of that guilt. And Aslan knew that they were each destined for happiness, love and greatness. Peter/OC, Edmund/OC, Susan/Caspian.
1. Prologue

The lion watched the rain puddles change into images.

His golden mane could be mistaken for the sun from a far. He stared into each image and smiled to himself.

The images were two different ones, one held a girl while the other held a boy.

The one on the left showed a girl with dark brown hair singing with a guitar in her hands. Her sea-green eyes were shining as she sang. One could be mistaken by her smile and think that she was a happy girl. But looks can be deceiving.

The image on the right showed a young man with dark hair, sparring. He was the best swordsman of Narnia. He seemed troubled, which he always was. It was his guilt eating him away. No matter what anyone said, the boy still felt guilty for the past.

Behind the lion, a young women came out from the shadow.

"Is that her, Aslan?" asked the dark haired girl, as her electric blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Yes, my dear Selena" replied Aslan as the girl looked into the puddle with the girl in it.

"Thank you, Aslan! I have finally found her" whispered Selena, with tears in her eyes.

"Her destiny will just be beginning, along with you, my dear" said the Lion, as he smiled.

"What do you mean, Aslan?" she asked.

"You will soon understand, Selena" said the lion as he looked one more time at the images before vanishing into the shadow.

_"You and her are __**destined**__ for happiness"_ whispered the lion, before vanishing.


	2. Chapter 1

** Check my profile for images of the characters.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own the song ****_Raise Your Glass_****, or the ****_Chronicles of Narnia_****, only my OC's.**

The dark haired girl stood up on the bench, with a guitar in her hands. Her sea-green eyes where shining as she sang.

_Right, right turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealeo? _  
_I love when it's all too much 5 a.m., turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? _  
_Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? _  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks _  
_Won't you come on and come o, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass _  
_Slam, slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out _  
_Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now) _  
_Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? _  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks _  
_Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass _  
_Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass _  
_Oh shit, my glass is empty That sucks _  
_So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always party on our own _  
_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks _  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never-_

"Alright...alright...everyone clear out" interrupted a police officer. The girl that was singing frowned, and glared at the police officer.

"Young lady, you are blocking the bus stop" the police officer told her.

"Sorry" the girl muttered, even though she was definitely _not_ sorry. The girl slipped her guitar into its case and slung it over her shoulder. She bent down to pick up her hat, which held green slips of paper.

Taking her hat, she walked away from the bust stop and stopped at the nearby park, and sat down on one of the benches. A black cat and a golden retriever sat down next to her. The cat purred next to her as the girl absentmindedly petted them both. The young retriever nudged the hat and the girl laughed.

"Alright Max" she said as she picked up the hat that laid beside her. She counted all the money she got and then put it all inside in her pocket, with a frown. The cat glanced at her owner, as if to ask 'What's wrong?'.

"Its $20.00, Kesha. That's the least amount of money we have ever got!" cried the girl. The dog licked the girl's hand to comfort her.

"Your right, Max. Everything will be fine" said the girl. Right after she said that, she could feel the wind blow softly,as if it was agreeing with her. The golden retriever's lifted up his head, as if he heard something. The black cat did the same thing.

"What is it?" the girl asked bewildered. As soon as she said that, she heard it. A roar. A lion's roar. Then her world went black.

* * *

Edmund was bored. Him and Peter had gone to the woods, because the wolves had seen a girl there. Personally, Edmund didn't believe them. What was a girl doing in the middle of the woods?

"Ed!" cried Peter.

"What?" snapped Edmund. Peter had noticed that Edmund was becoming crankier and crankier.

"The girl is over there" said Peter as he pointed in front of them.

"Alright" grumbled Edmund as he got of his horse and walked towards the girl, with Peter right behind him. It was Edmund's job to judge and Peter's job to act.

The wolves were gathered around three figures that seemed unconcious. As Edmund came nearer and neraer, he noticed there was black panther, and a golden wolf (one he had never seen before) sat next to the girl. The panther and wolf growled and crouched down, as if to pounce on them.

"Who are you?" asked Peter.

"King Peter, King Edmund, I am Kesha and this is Max" she said as she bowed down. The wolf followed hr example bowed down, before glaring at the panther.

"I can introduce myself" said Max. The panther snorted.

"Of course you can" sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"He-" Max started to say until Edmund cleared his throat.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Peter. _'Seriously Pete?'_ thought Edmund. Max looked at him weirdly.

"How could we not? Aslan himself talked so much about you all" said Kesha. That caught Edmund's attention.

"Aslan? How do you know him?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan asked us to guard her" Max said as he pointed to the girl. Edmund hadn't really looked at her, but now that he did, he noticed she was wearing strange clothes. She had dark brown hair, and rosy cheeks. Her face was slightly tan, and she seemed skinny, but fit. THere was bruise on her forehead, and some scratches on her had a case around her shoulders,and she looked kind of pretty.

"Who is she?" asked Peter.

"Princess Lianne of Narnia. Daughter of Queen Annaliese and King Edward" said the panther proudly. The grey wolves gasped. Edmund frowned, he felt that the names were familiar to him.

"Who exactly?" asked Peter.

"One of the Kings and Queens from the past" said Kesha.

Before Peter cold ask for more information, Kesha rolled her eyes and aksed, "Your Majesty, I really think Lia should get to the caste, seeing she has a bruise and scratches.

"Your right. Who wants to carry Lia?" asked Peter.

"I will" said Edmund as his brother gave him a strange look. Edmund bent down and lifted Lia who was so light in his arms. She looked small in his arms as he carried her bridal-style. She fitted perfectly in his arms.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure, Aslan?" asked the Valiant Queen.

"The prophecy speaks of Peter, Lucy. It is his destiny to marry her." replied the Great Lion.

"How do we know she isn't like any other girls?" asked Susan as she frowned. She didn't like Aslan's idea.

"Selena is much like you Susan, although she can be a bit fiery" said Aslan as he chuckled, as if it was a joke.

"I wonder what Peter and Edmund will say" mused Caspian.

"Caspian! Those are my brothers you are talking about" said Susan as she smacked his arm.

"Ouch Susan" said Caspian.

"Your majesties, King Edmund and King Peter are back" said a servant that came running into the room.

The three royals, along with the lion ran to where Edmund and Peter were.

"Peter!" cried Lucy as she hugged Peter.

"Peter, where is Edmund?" asked Caspian, as he saw Susan's eyes widen when she realized Edmund wasn't there.

"Right here" said Edmund as he appeared in front of them with a girl in his hands.

"Who is she?" asked Susan.

"Its complicated Susan. We are kind of tired." said Peter. Edmund glared at his brother.

"You didn't have to carry Sleeping Beauty" said Edmund.

"You want-ASLAN! cried Peter.

"Ahh Peter, its good to see you. You see we were just talking about you." said the Lion as he smiled at Peter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's**

**Ages:**

**Caspian: 19**

**Peter: 19 **

**Selena: 18**

**Susan: 18**

**Edmund: 17**

**Lia: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

Peter walked with Aslan throughthe garden.

"Is everything alright, Aslan?" asked Peter with a small frown on his face.

"Yes, everything is alright" answered Aslan with a small chuckle. Confusion spread on the High King's face.

Aslan, noticing Peter's confusion, faced him and said, "Peter I am here to talk about your marriage." Peter laughed.

"Aslan that's a great joke, but really why are you here?"

"I am not joking my boy" replied Aslan with seriousness.

"I...am...getting...married?" asked Peter. He was not happy at all. Why would Aslan do this?

"Yes" the lion replied.

"But why? And to whom?" asked Peter who was frowning.

"You are getting married to Princess Selena of Narnia. She is the Daughter of Queen Catherine and King Henry, who were one of the Kings and Queens of the past" answered Aslan.

"Wait a minute...Kesha mentioned that the girl Edmund was carrying, was the Daughter of Queen Annaliese and King Edward" said Peter as he remembered the conversation he had with the panther and wolf.

"Ah yes...its been a while since I talked to dear Kesha and Max" said Aslan. Then he noticed Peter's confused face and smiled.

"I think it would be better if I explained everything. There once were two sons of Adam and two daughter of Eve that came to Narnia. It was before the White Witch's rule and before you and your siblings came to Narnia. They weren't in anyway related to each other. Their titles were Queen Catherine the Kind, King Henry the Brilliant, Queen Annaliese the Determined, and King Edward the Brave. Queen Catherine married King Henry and had Princess Selena a year later. Then Queen Annaliese married King Edward and they had Princess Selena Lia two years after Selena was born. When Selena was 6 and Lia was 4, the castle was attacked by the White Witch. Queen Catherine asked Princess Selena to keep Lia and herself safe. I saved Lia, and she was transported to another world, and a different time. But it was a different story for Selena. Selena sacrificed herself and became frozen in time by the Witch. Once you and your siblings came to Narnia, she was unfrozen, but when you left she became frozen again, and then when you stayed she was broken of the spell that was cast on her." explained Aslan.

"What your saying is that because of our decision to stay, the spell was broken" repeated Peter slowly, as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept.

"Yes, it wasn't your siblings that broke the spell though. It was you" Aslan told him.

"Me?" asked Peter dumfounded.

"Yes, you two were destined for each other. It was written in the stars and she is the one in the prophecy" replied Aslan.

"Wait...what prophecy?" asked Peter.

"One that is not mine to tell, but Selena's" said Aslan as he looked at the sky. "I must get going, but one more thing, you must marry her at the end of the month."

"Wait! That's in two and a half weeks, Aslan!" exclaimed Peter.

"I know" replied the lion as he vanished, leaving a dumfounded High King in the garden.

* * *

Lia's head was killing her. She felt like a dozen bowling balls had dropped in her head. She groaned.

"She's waking!" someone said. It sounded like a little girl's voice but somewhat older. Lia opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the light.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked no one in particular. There were four people in the room. Two girls and two boys. The oldest girl had dark hair that came up to her elbows. She had azure blue eyes, and her skin was as pale as snow. She had a sweet, caring look that a mother had. The youngest girl, was younger then Lia, but not by much. She had brown hair and blue eyes like the oldest girl. The oldest boy had black hair that came up to his shoulder. He had deep brown eyes that fitted perfectly on his tan face, and Lia found him a bit handsome. The last boy was frowning. He had dark brown hair that seemed messy as if he just got out of bed. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, that looked a bit mesmerizing.

"Quit staring at me!" snapped the boy. Lia blushed, then frowned.

"Well I am sorry, for trying to get a good look at my captors!" exclaimed Lia. She did not like the boy at _all_.

* * *

Edmund frowned, he didn't like her. Sure she was pretty with her dark brown hair that came up to her elbow and her green eyes that looked quite pretty-_Stop it Edmund!_

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I am Lucy, that's Susan, that's Caspian, and over there is Edmund" said Lucy as she pointed at everyone in the room. Edmund glared at her, which caused Lucy to giggle.

"Where am I?" asked Lia, at least that was what Edmund thought her name was.

"Your in Narnia, Lia" Caspian told her. Lia's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name? And what the hell is Narnia?" asked Lia.

"Kesha and Max told us" said Caspian. Susan rolled her eyes, before whacking Caspian arm.

"You idiot! She probably doesn't know that animals can talk!" hissed Susan.

"Sorry about that...boys are idiots" said Susan as she smiled at the girl.

"Um...who are you all? And where am I?" demanded Lia.

Edmund snorted, before replying "Wow, talk about deaf. We just told you our names and where you are."

"Who are you to talk to me this way?" she demanded.

"Your King!" He snapped at her. There was something about her that irked Edmund, but he didn't know what.

Before she could reply, Peter came in with a frown on his face.

"I'll explain everything to her" he said as he sat down beside her, and began telling her story along with the story of Narnia.


	4. Chapter 3

Lia stared at the blonde. He was crazy. Her, a princess? Yeah right!

But it did kinda make sense...she never knew her parents...but that would explain how she had gotten that tiny little crown that was always with her...and it was the same thing the lion had sad to her...

_'You must believe, my child. Peter is telling the truth',_ said a quiet but loud voice in her head. She knew who it was, it was that lion she spoke to in her dreams.

"I believe you" Lia spoke as she sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

"You do?" asked Susan, in shock.

"Yes...the lion in my dream told me the same thing" replied Lia.

"A lion? Was it a big, majestic lion, with a golden fur and mane? And was his name Aslan?" asked Lucy getting excited.

"Yes, I think his name was Aslan" said Lia, "He told me the exact same thing that Peter said. And he mentioned what Kesha and Max were too. Are they here?" she continued as she got up.

"Your panther wanted a nice hot bath along with your wolf" said Caspian who was amused.

"That's Kesha...she loved getting wet...I always found it strange" said Lia as she laughed.

"So your it? The princess of the past?" asked the boy who was leaned against the wall. _What was his name? _she asked herself.

"Edmund!" scolded Peter, "Apologize." _So that was his name._

"Why should I? Its a reasonable question! I mean, she doesn't look like much!" exclaimed Edmund. Lia glared at Edmund. She did not like him.

* * *

Edmund stared at the girl in front of him. It was true, she didn't look like much.

"Maybe you should shut up before I make you!" Lia hissed at him. Instead of making her look scary, the threat just made Lia look...beautiful and fierce. Her eyebrows were scrunched up together, and her eyes darkened a bit, which just made her eyes prettier and more mysterious. And her hair-_Edmund stop it!_, he thought to himself.

Edmund smirked, "I'd like to see you try" he told her. It was obvious that she annoyed him, but it would be true that he was sort of attracted to her.

"Maybe I will" she snarled at him, "Who do you think you are to boss everyone around judge them like they are some piece of trash?"

"I'm-" he started to say but was interrupted by Peter.

"Enough you two! Act your age" he yelled.

"Right, sorry. Can I go see Kesha and Max?" asked Lia. Peter nodded at her, and she left with Susan and Lucy.

"Ed! Be nice to her" exclaimed Peter.

"Alright!" Edmund replied as he sighed.

"Peter...how was your talk with Aslan?" asked Caspian, which grabbed Edmund's attention.

"Oh yeah, the one about your _fiance_" said Edmund with a smirk, which gained a chuckle from Caspian, and a glare from Peter.

"Shut up, Ed! I don't want to marry her!" cried Peter.

"You know what would be really funny? If she was like Lady Maria" teased Edmund while Caspian laughed, and Peter groaned. Lady Maria was a fan of Peter, and she was absolutely in love with him. She would go do _anything_ for Peter and for his love.

"Oh Aslan! Please don't let Selena be like Maria! I might just die" cried Peter as he groaned, while the other two burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CoN, just my OC's**

Selena stood up and faced the lion.

"I am ready, Aslan" she said as she patted his mane. The girl stared into the sunset and smoothed out her midnight blue narnian dress that she wore** (AN: Link on my profile)**.

The lion smiled towards her, "I know you are" he said as he walked ahead.

The young girl followed him along the path that would take them to Cair Paravel. Once that was Selena's home and it would be again too. The girl gasped at the sight in front of her. The castle had changed, _a lot_. Aslan smiled at her nodded toward the people ahead of her.

Selena could see a young girl who she guessed was Queen Lucy, and an older and mature girl standing next to her whom Selena thought was Queen Susan. Next to them were two young men, King Caspian and King Edmund. And then another girl appeared. One with brown hair and green eyes. _Lia_, she thought to herself. It took all of Selena's will not to run forward and hug Lia.

The dark haired girl looked around.

"Aslan where is he?" she asked quietly, a bit disappointing.

Aslan sighed, before replying, "My dear one, I don't think he wanted to come"

Selena's heard dropped. High King Peter-oh wait her _fiance _didn't bother to show up. Aslan had told her that he was stubborn but a great and kind man, but she now doubted it.

"Aslan!" exclaimed Queen Lucy as she ran forward and hugged Aslan. Selena smiled. She could see that Lucy was the most faithful to Aslan out of her siblings.

"And you must be Selena! You aren't as half as pretty as Aslan described-" Queen Lucy started until her sister interrupted her.

"Lucy! You're supposed introduce yourself first!" Queen Susan scolded her sister then she turned toward Selena, "Hello I'm Susan, and this is Lucy. That's my brother Edmund and that's Caspian, and over there is Lia." As the Gentle Queen was introducing everyone the rest of the monarchs along with Lia came forward.

Selena turned her attention toward Lia and asked her, "Lia, so you remember me?" The said girl frowned as if she was trying to remember something and then spoke, "I am sorry, I don't remember, Sel" with a grin in the end.

Selena hugged the girl. "You remember! You used to call me that when you were younger" exclaimed the girl. Lia laughed, "Of course I would, I couldn't forgot my babysitter could I?" she teased Selena. Selena laughed, and for the first time in a while, she was happy again.

"Well come on in, Selena. You are just in time for dinner. Aslan would you-" faltered Caspian as he turned around to see the Lion had disapeared. He sighed.

Edmund chuckled before replying, "He is not a tame lion after all."

* * *

Peter was inside. He did not want to see his "fiance" at all.

He heard Lucy talking in the hallway along with an unfamiliar voice. A voice who he presumed was his future wife.

"Oh it will simply be marvelous! Now there will be more girls than boys!" he could hear Lucy say.

"I don't know why that's a good thing" grumbled Edmund.

"Anyways, what do you like to do, Selena?" asked Susan.

"Oh well um...I like singing, playing piano, designing dresses, baking, and archer" said the new voice that Peter had heard.

"How interesting! Maybe you could teach me some things about baking-Peter there you are!" exclaimed Lucy as she saw him. Peter forced a smile on his face.

"Peter this is Selena" Susan introduced to him. Peter tried to avoid the girl in front of him, until Susan stepped on is foot.

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed. He looked up at the girl in front of him and muttered a hello.

"Um..Hi" she muttered back at him. Her voice was soft, but kind of melodious too. Peter glanced at her and he had to admit she was beautiful. Her dark hair came up to her side, and it was as dark as Susan's. He couldn't see her eyes really well since she was staring at the ground.

"Um..well...shall we go to dinner?" Caspian asked breaking the silence.

"Yes we should" Peter said as he turned around headed towards the Feasting Room **(AN: Is that what its called?)  
**

* * *

**Sorry about not updating! I have been like so busy lately! Please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys!  
**

**~Artistpeace  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own CoN, just my OC's**

Susan was _not_ happy with Peter. Couldn't he be _nicer_ towards Selena?

Of course he couldn't. He had to act al high and mighty and ignore the poor girl.

She frowned.

Caspian, noticing Susan's frown sent her a questioning look. Susan pointed towards Peter and Selena. Caspian smiled.

"So Selena, you like to sing and bake, right?" he asked her.

Selena looked at the dark haired king confused, didn't she already say she did? "Um...yes your majesty."

"Huh, interesting...you know Peter is very fond of chocolate cake...maybe you could bake a cake for him" Caspian said to her as the mentioned king glared at him.

Susan smiled, she knew what Caspian's plan was.

"Um...alright, if that is ok with King Peter" was the reply.

"Selena, call us by our names" Lucy told the dark haired girl.

"Alright your- I mean, Lucy" replied Selena, who blushed at her little slip-up.

* * *

Peter stared at his plate. He could hear what everyone was saying to Selena. Even though he didn't want to.

He sighed. He glanced real quick at his fiancé. She was blushing. She looked so innocent. Her dark hair-_Stop it Peter! _

Edmund snickered at him. _Two can play at that_ game.

"Lila, you never told us about yourself" Peter told the brown haired girl, who was silently eating her food. Ed stopped snickering and glared at Peter. It was obvious he did not like Lila.

"Um...I like to sing and dance?" Lila stated more as a question then an answer.

"Her majesty has been singing and dancing her whole life" Max, who had appeared in the dining room just now.

"Max!" exclaimed both Lila and Selena. The two girls ran to hug their furry friend. Peter waited for Susan to scold the two girls, but Susan just smiled.

"Max, I haven't seen you since you were a pup" exclaimed Selena who kissed the wolf on his head. "Where is Kesha?"

"Right here, your Majesty" came a new voice.

"Kesha!" Selena exclaimed. It had been a while since the girl had seen her beloved panther.

"How about I show you two to the Kitchen. I heard the cook is cooking something special for you two" Lucy told the wolf and panther.

"Now that you said it, I am a bit hungry" Max stated, as he licked his lips.

"Oh shut up. You are always hungry" Kesha told the wolf, who just grinned at her. Lucy laughed, as she led them to the Kitchen.

* * *

Edmund watched Lucy lead the two animals to the kitchen. That was Lucy alright. The kindest royal in Narnia.

"So you like to sing?" Peter asked Lia. Edmund mentally groaned. He knew Peter was doing this on purpose.

"Um..yeah, I am a street performer" Lia told him. _Wait... she was a what?_

"Uh..what?" asked Peter.

"A street performer, I um... sing on the streets and people sometimes pay me, if they like my performance. I sometimes even dance.." explained Lia.

"I remember when you were little, you would sing along with me, and sometimes even dance a little" said Selena, who smiled.

"Yeah, except when I sing.. I usually play my guitar along" Lia told us.

"What else do you like to?" Caspian asked her. Edmund frowned. Now Caspian was on Peter's side.

"I like to listen to music, umm... read, and uh... running" she told them.

"Reading huh? Ed likes to read too" Peter told her, winking at Edmund.

"Well enough talking, you all must be tired. Edmund, you can show Lia where her room is, and Peter you can do the same to Selena" Susan said as she got up.

Edmund and Peter stared at Susan. "What?!" they both exclaimed.

"You two should show them their rooms" she said as she walked out with Caspian behind her, grinning at the two kings.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OCs**

Edmund frowned. He did _not_ want to show Lia where her room was.

The two walked in silence. Until Lia broke the silence.

"Why do you hate me?"

Edmund was shocked by her question.

"I don't _hate_ you" was his reply. Lia raised her eyebrows.

"Could have fooled me" Lia retorted.

"I-I-I honestly don't know" Edmund told her honestly.

"Then why do you act like such a jerk to me?" she asked more quietly.

"I don't know."

* * *

Lia stared at the king beside her.

_He was just so...confusing._

_And so damn_ _mysterious._

_And attractive._

_Wait what?_

"Then, how about we start all over?" Lia suggested.

"Yeah. Hello, I'm King Edmund, The Just" Edmund said as he held his hand out for her to shake. He was smiling, and it was the first time Lia had seen him smile, and she liked it.

Lia grabbed his hand and shook it "Hi, I'm Lia."

"It's nice to meet you Lia" replied Edmund.

* * *

Edmund smiled.

Maybe Lia wasn't_ so_ bad.

"Here's your room" said Edmund as him and Lia stood in front of the door.

"Goodnight then" Lia replied.

"Goodnight."

As Edmund turned around, a sudden thought came to him.

"Lia, maybe I could show you around the castle tomorrow" he blurted out.

"Umm...yeah, that would be great...Ed" replied Lia.

_She had called him Ed._

"Oh, ok. Well um...see you tomorrow."

_See you tomorrow?!_

_Nice one Ed._

"Yeah" replied Lia, as she closed the door.

The dark haired king sighed.

_What was this girl doing to him?_

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating! The last few months of school have been really crazy. And this summer, I have been really busy. Because I am helping out at my mom's friend's daycare. Yeah, so I am sorry. I am trying to update faster and well yeah. Thanks for following this story guys and for all the great reviews. Tell me what you think, because I love all your ideas._  
_**

**Love you all,  
**

**ShatterMyHeart710**


End file.
